Hogwarts Takeover (ROTBTFD, Ships listed in summary, AU)
by mavisisntdead
Summary: Its first year in Hogwarts and all the new first years are to take the stage. This year there is some strange characters: princess, guardians, dragon tamers, you name it. However their titles are unknown here. They are ordinary wizards who are here to learn. Ships: Jelsa, Flynn x Rapunzel, Merricup, Kristoff x Anna. I can't do summaries or rating so oh well :)
1. The sorting hat

**Its first year in Hogwarts and all the new first years are to take the stage. This year there is some strange characters: princess, guardians, dragon tamers, you name it. However their titles are unknown here. They are ordinary wizards who are here to learn. Dramatic twists and turns, romance in the air and of course all that magic you love from Hogwarts. **

**side note: **

**In this Anna and Elsa are the same age, their not twins but you know...yeah...  
Also **SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NEVER WATCHED/READ HARRY POTTER** in this Dumbledore is alive, kay? kay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following **

**Frozen**

**The Rise of The Guardians **

**Tangled**

**How to train your dragon**

**Brave**

**Harry Potter**

**If I did these would all be squished together to make a film :D**

**Ships: **

**Jack x Elsa**

**Flynn x Rapunzel **

**Merida x Hiccup **

**Kristoph x Anna **

* * *

It was the new school year. "Hurry up Elsa we are going to be late!" The young 11 year old Anna shouted at her sister. Elsa was running trying to keep up with her excitable sister. It was their first year of Hogwarts. Both of the sisters were accepted into the prestigious school for young wizards. They arrived in London this morning and were now running through the station to the entrance of platform 9 3/4.

"Elsa! Elsa! Is this it?" Anna jumped up and down stopping her trolly. Elsa check the sheet of directions she was given inside her letter. It was right.  
"Yes Anna, now calm down! Your drawing the attention of some muggles" Elsa whispered pointing out that there was few staring. Anna stopped and apologized. "Good now you go first" Elsa let her go a head. Anna suddenly felt nervous. What if it didn't work? She would badly hurt herself and perhaps the muggles would all find out about the wizard world!? It would be her fault. "Go on Anna" Elsa tapped her shoulder.  
"R-Right" Anna gulped. She stood in front of the wall. She was the perfect distance for running. "Go on Anna you can do it" She told herself. She suddenly felt her feet pacing forward toward the wall. She was screaming on the inside. With her eyes pushed tightly shut she went through it and ended up on platform 9 3/4. It looked exactly like what she expected it to, magical. _"Elsa!" _she remembered her sister.

She moved from the entrance of the platform and waited. There was people rushing past her left and right. Suddenly her sister blonde hair shone in front of her eyes. Elsa came flying out onto the platform. "Elsa" Anna ran over to her.  
"Come on lets go find our seats" Elsa ignored Anna's worrying face. "Come on!" She insisted.

Once on board they found a cabin with seats in it. It was empty. "Go in then" Elsa told Anna pushing her forward. Anna opened the door and took a seat on the left. Elsa walked straight to the window and sat next to Anna.  
"Why are you sitting on this side?" Asked Anna as they had two sets of seats to themselves.  
"There might be others with no seats" Elsa explained fixing her hair. It was tied back in a bun. Anna sighed and began to play with one of her plaits.

When the train started to move they watched the parents wave their children off. It made Anna and Elsa slightly upset. Their parents died. They both were killed when fighting. They fought against you know who with the famous Harry Potter. Both of them are very proud but are upset that their parents aren't there to wave them off. Anna shook it off and started to make conversation. "So what house do you want to go into?" asked Anna.  
"Not sure. Any would do me" Elsa said still looking out of the window.  
"Well I want to be in Gryffindor!" Anna proudly stated. Elsa smiled at her sister which made Anna happy. Anna looked Elsa up and down. "I think you could be..." She thought aloud drawing Elsa's attention. "Ravenclaw? No! Slytherin? No! Ravenclaw! No! Sleverin! NO! AGH!" She couldn't make her mind up.  
"Do you not want me in your house?" Elsa teased her.  
"What I do I just-" Elsa stopped her by laughing at her. Elsa was the older of the two sisters.

"Oi watch it yee numpty" A thick Scottish accent was heard by the two.  
"S-Sorry"  
"Och it's alright" The one with Scottish accent cackled. Both Elsa and Anna were looking outside their door when the Scottish person walked by. She has big ginger curly hair and was swinging her arms around. For some reason she had a bow and arrow on her back. The girl noticed both of the sisters and opened their door. "Is This taken?" She pointed across from them. Both of the girls shook their heads and the girl came inside their cabin.

She took her bow and arrow off of her back. they girls eyes followed her movements. When she sat down Elsa stared at the ground. Anna stared at her in awe. "Are you Scottish?" Anna asked not taking her eyes off of the girl.  
"Aye I am"  
"Wow I have never met anyone Scottish!" Anna exclaimed, she was excited. The girl smiled at her. "My names Anna and this is my sister Elsa, what's your name?" She asked.  
"Ma names Merida" She gave a big grin "Nice tae meet ya"  
"Whats the bow and arrow for" Elsa spoke up.  
"Oh this aul thing?" Merida picked it up looking at it. "Nothing really, just something ma faether gae tae me when I was a tott" She explained. "I am I really good shoot, just so you ken." She put it back down, but this time on the floor next to her feet. Elsa nodded accepting her information and began to read a book she had beside her. It was called _Achievements in Charming. _Merida began to talk to each other as well. They both laughed about things that happened in their past. Elsa was lost in her book though. It was very interesting. Anna told Merida about how Elsa nearly revealed wizards to the muggle world by a spell she accidently set off. It was easily covered up though and she got away with it. Merida explained that she almost did the same thing when she accidently turned her mother into a bear. It was great fun making friends.

They were nearly there when there was a knock on their cabin door. A girl with long, very, very, very long hair stood their. She was holding three books in her arms and hand her wand in her hand. From the looks of it, it had carvings of flowers on it. The girl opened the door and smiled brightly warming up the cabin. "Hi, my names Rapunzel and I was wondering if i could join you guys? I was sitting down their but people have been continuously playing with my hair, so could I please please join you?" She pleaded. Elsa looked up from her book and stared at her. She looked familiar but didn't say anything.  
"Sure come in" Anna welcomed her. Rapunzel sat next to Merida who moved along to the window. The girl sat her book next to her and began to bring in all of her hair.  
"You alright there?" Asked Merida watching the small frail girl pull heaps of hair in.  
"If only there was a spell for this" Rapunzel sighed. The cabin floor was covered with hair.  
"There is" Elsa explained closing her book. From next to her she picked up her wand. It was a plain brown wand but hand icy features on it. "Tieupacus" She spoke. Suddenly Rapunzel's hair was in a near plait. It looked really pretty and Rapunzel sighed.  
"I will need to learn that, where did you find it?" She asked. Elsa lifted her book and said  
"Chapter two page 33" Rapunzel quickly noted it down and thanked Elsa.

"I'm Merida by the way, the spell girl is Elsa and the cheery one over there is her sister, Anna" Anna waved at Rapunzel. Rapunzel stared at the sisters.  
"Elsa and Anna..." She spoke her thoughts aloud. "Where do I recognize those names?" The three girls stard at her when she said "I'm sure it will come to me!" She laughed relaxing back.

When they all finally arrived at Hogwarts all the first years were rushed to their meeting point. Elsa stayed close to her sister as she wasn't quite sure on other people, she wasn't very good with social events. Someone named Professor Mc Gonagal directed them into the great hall. All the first years were amazed by it. All the other years watched them carefully wondering who will be joining their houses. When the students silenced down the head teacher stood in front of them all. His name was Professor Dumbledore. He looked wise. It made Rapunzel feel ready to go and learn, she was so excited she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts" He spoke up with his loud bellowing voice. "Once your name has been shouted out please come at sit hear and you shall be sorted into each of your houses by the sorting hat" A old hat was brought out by Prof. Mc Gonagal. "First Lira" A skinny brunette girl went up and sat in front of everyone. The hat was placed on her head and it began to move.  
"Hmm..." It spoke surprising the first years. "hufflepuff!" The hat announced. There was clapping and cheering coming from the houses. The girl ran over to the hufflepuff house.  
"Next, Hiccup" A weird name for a person. A boy with freckles walked up to the stool. He nervously sat on the chair and looked out to everyone. The hat was placed on his head. He stared at it worryingly.  
"interesting..." The hat spoke. "A great for animals I see" It said thinking. "Dragons? My, my what an interesting back ground" It seamed to smirk "However I know exactly where to put you... hufflepuff" Another one for hufflepuff. The boy sighed as it was removed from his head. he suddenly realized he had to move and ran off. Merida watched him as he ran off. He did seam interesting.

A couple of students later Rapunzel was called up. "Brains I see, and an urge to show your knowledge, well it is obvious" It said as it was on her head "RAVENCLAW" She seamed pleased as she ran over to the house she defiantly wanted to be in. Elsa watched her run by her. Ravenclaw house did seam interesting.  
"Jack Frost" Dumbledore announced. _Frost? _Elsa thought. A boy with white hair walked up to the stool. He was quite handsome, even Elsa noticed this but she quickly shoved it to the side ignoring it. He smiled as he sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he didn't flinched or say anything to himself, nor did he stare at the hat he looked at the other first years.  
"Hmm..Mr Frost..." The hat spoke.  
"Yes sorting hat" he boldly spoke back.  
"Interesting" it said as it did for the Hiccup boy.  
"Well I am aren't I-" He suddenly stopped when he caught Elsa's eyes. She was staring at him trying to work him out for herself. He quickly snapped out of it when the hat announced  
"SLYTHERIN!" Jack stood up walking away proudly yet still slightly glancing at Elsa. He shook his head and ran to his seat.

"Anna" Anna jumped up with excitement and ran over to the stool. She sat down so fast she nearly made it fall. The hat was put onto her head, she was still smiling.  
"This is so obvious it should be literally written on your head." The hat said "GRYFFINDOR!" Anna celebrated by jumping up before they were able to take the hat off of her head. She took it off herself and handed them it. Running over she smiled at her sister mouthing  
"Good luck" to her. Elsa was happy for her sister.  
"Elsa" It was her turn. She stepped up gracefully to the hat. She sat down like a lady and looked out to everyone. The hat was carefully placed on her head and it began to talk. Elsa was very nervous. All eyes were on her, she didn't really like it.  
"Difficult...you could go in two...hmm..." It spoke  
"W-Which two" She whispered to it.  
"Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw" It told her. There was sigh from the other two houses. Elsa didn't know herself, it had to pick. "I say you'd do your best in...RAVENCLAW!" It announced. Elsa sighed and walked away, leaving the hat on the stool. Anna was gleaming. Elsa sat next to Rapunzel who warmly greeted her. Elsa smiled back at her but they both drew their attention back to Dumbledore.

After all the other first years the last one came "Finally Merida" She boldly walked up to it and sat down.  
"You are very brave" It spoke up "Bears hmm?" Merida laughed as it must of seen what she had done. "Well from my knowledge you would do your best in..." There was a silence. The last first year. Their last new student to a house. "GRYFFINDOR" broke the silence. She ran off to her seat and sat with Anna. They two celebrated their new friendship.

Dumbledore hushed the great hall as Prof. Mc Gonagal took the hat back. "Alright now, please welcome your new first years into each house. Enjoy your time here!" Suddenly food appeared in front of all of the students.  
"Chocolate..." Anna eyes chocolate sweets in front of her.  
"Wow look at all this food!" exclaimed Rapunzel.  
"My names Hiccup" Hiccup introduced himself to some first years "The dragon thing? Well actually I..."  
"If my brithers were 'ere this would all be gone in seconds" Merida laughed.  
"Hey Elsa do you know him" Another first year pointed behind Elsa. Elsa turned to see that Jack boy staring directly at her.  
"No..no I don't"


	2. Making friends

**Positive feed back so far! Woo!**

**I don't mind negative, I like to improve myself**

**A part from one part **

**basically if I make a mistake (Which is very likely) just tell me and I will correct it!**

**By they way I couldn't think of a professor for Defense against the dark arts class so do you guys have any ideas? It would help out!**

* * *

It was their first class. They all had potions class. They had a teacher known as Professor Snape. He seemed to like the Slytherin house hold the best, well that is because he is the head of that house. "Turn to page 12" They were half way through their class already. Elsa sat next to her sister. They ended up together again. Anna wanted to meet new people but she fetl loyalty to her sister. Elsa wasn't good with other people. Sat next to Anna was Merida. Even though Elsa wasn't good with people she invited Rapunzel to sit with her. She decided she at least had to make one friend. The other members of Raven Claw and Gryffindor found it weird but they let it slide as they were first years.

Jack hadn't made any new friends, neither had Hiccup. They ended up sitting together, not talking though. Jack wanted to have a bit of fun and play a trick on Hiccup but Hiccup was too busy day dreaming to notice what Jack was up to. Jack had an idea. Hiccups elbow was resting on the table supporting his head. If he pushed it hard enough he would make a loud bang and get in trouble. Jack decided to go through with it. As professor Snape turned his back to the board Jack acted quickly and swiftly. BANG went Hiccups head making the class turn around. Jack acted along with everyone. Professor Snape stormed to the back of the class room where they sat. Hiccup was still rubbing his head when he noticed what had happened. "What are you doing boy? Sleeping in my class?" Snape asked him.  
"I wasn't sleeping sir I-"  
"Let me guess you just slipped." Hiccup nodded and Snape gave him a deathly stare "5 points from Hufflepuff" He went back to the front "It doesn't matter how good you are with dragons in my class Hiccup, this is the potions class after all" He told him. Hiccup nodded still rubbing his head. Jack was giggling quietly.

After the bell ran Hiccup caught him before he left "Thanks for that by the way" Jack smirked and looked at Hiccups forehead it loked like it was going to swell up. It made him laugh again.  
"No problem...Hiccup" He remembered his names.  
"Go a head and laugh my names funny as well if you didn't notice." Jack stopped and introduced himself  
"Well hiccup my names Jack Frost, like the legend, which of course I am" He laughed again Hiccup joining in this time "And I thought you were going to be stuck up"

The group of girls (Elsa, Anna, Merida and Rapunzel) walked by the boys heading to the toilets. Jack looked at Elsa and hiccup noticd him "Like what you see?" He teased.  
"Do you know her?" He asked Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head "I just feel like I have seen her some where before"  
"In you dreams" Jack teased again.  
"No you idiot" Jack playfully punched him.

It was the next day and Merida had herbology class. In the class she was teamed up with a boy named Hiccup. "Hi I'm Hiccup" he greeted her.  
"Merida" She firmly shook his hand. He let go checking if his shoulder was dislocated or not. It was still in place.  
"Great" He half smiled at the girl.  
"I this class we will be studying the magical and mundane plants and fungi. In my class we will be learning to care and utilize plants. We will also learn more about their magical properties and what they are used for. Many of these plants will give us ingredients for potions and medicine, however others have their very own magical effects." Professor Sprout explained. The class began their lesson and Merida and Hiccup had to work together.

"So you are Scottish?" Hiccup asked.  
"Yes where are you from?" Merida replied making conversation.  
"Berk, it is a small island to the west of Scotland actually" He explained.  
"Really? I heard that place was inhabited by Vikings" She remembered a story her mother told her as a child  
"In the past yes but now it is a home of dragons" He sighed, he had heard that joke a million times.  
"Well where I'm from, Which is a place known as DunBroch, my ancestors were the head clan of the land." She proudly said.  
"Really?" He asked interested. She nodded whilst working away.  
"Oh aye, We are still thought of high up, its a small place but its home, you get what I mean?" She asked him. Hiccup agreed to what she was saying. How would of thought he would of made a friend.

In the Defense against the dark arts class Elsa and Jack were to be found. They had no other friends in that class either. Jack was late to the class and got points removed from Slytherin by his professor. The only seat that was left was next to Elsa, so he took it. "So you are Elsa" He began talking to her. She looked at him confused. He was talking in class  
"Yes and yo are Jack Frost, now shh" She wasn't good with others, as said before.  
"Come on just talk to me" He insisted. She tried to block him out with her text book but he took it out of her hands and placed it on the desk.  
"W-What is it?" She stuttered.  
"Are you famous?" She remembered how her accidentally freezing a land went in all of the wizarding world news papers.  
"No, not at all" she ignored him again.

About half way through their lesson the professor had to leave for a short while. She had to listen to him. He wasn't going to quit. "Do you know my family?"  
"No"  
"Any of my friends?"  
"No I was only friends with my sister"  
"Do you know me?"  
"Ugh I give up okay!" She gave in. She took a deep breath and quietly said "I Froze my country"  
"What I can't hear you?" She rolled her eyes and said it slightly louder.  
"I accidentally froze my country"  
"What?" She was annoyed by this point so she shouted it with out realizing  
"I ACCIDENTALLY FROZE MY COUNTRY OKAY!" the whole class turned to her and burst out laughing. She went red with embarrassment.

Jack stood up and gave them all a hard stare making them shut up. He went back to her egar to know more."So you were in the-"  
"Yes"  
"And you-"  
"yes"  
"wow, how?"  
"I lost control of my powers" She said sighing. "My magic is strong, the head master of this school came to talk to me about it when i was younger"  
"No way same" Jack said. Elsa was confused so he explained. "In the human world I am... something a bit different. No muggle was able to see me so that is why my family called the head master. A apparently our family were descendants of the legend Jack Frost. It meant that some how, through genes, I obtained his magic. I ended up coming here and now I am talking to you" Elsa stared at him. She had heard of Jack Frost when she was younger.  
"So you were a loner?"She asked  
"Ok i might of lied about the friend part earlier" He laughed.  
"Well Jack it was alright to meet you" She admitted.  
"You too Elsa"  
"What are you lot talking about get back to work!" The professor came back into class making everyone be quiet.

That day during lunch Rapunzel came back from a class with Elsa. She was hyped up as Elsa had told her about meeting Jack. When they saw Anna and Merida they were sitting with a boy. "Stay here until yo calm down" Elsa noticed she was beginning to jump. Elsa went over to her sister. "Who is this?" She asked  
"Is this your sister that froze everything?" Asked the boy, Anna nodded. "Hi my names Hiccup, I'm a classmate of Merida's" Anna noticed Rapunzel  
"What is she doing?" They all looked at her and she finally burst. She ran over to them and jumped next to Elsa sitting down.  
"Elsa has a boy friend!" She excitedly whispered.  
"What?!" Anna exclaimed.  
"He isn't my boy friend, I met this guy in defense against the dark arts class, to be honest he was quite annoying"  
"Hate is the first sign love" Rapunzel teased  
"So if I hate Voldemort I love him?"Elsa asked  
"My own sister never even told me!" Anna was acting dramatic.  
"We aren't going out!"  
"Who isn't going out"

They all turned around to see Jack standing behind Elsa. "Hey Jack what you doing?" Asked Hiccup.  
"Is this him?" Asked Rapunzel.  
"Yes but-" Before Elsa could even speak Rapunzel pulled his arm making him sit next to Elsa and her.  
"Nice to finally meet Elsa's boy friend, my names Rapunzel I'm her friend, that is Merida also her friend, that is Hiccup you obviously already know him and that is Anna, the one who is dramatically confused, she is Elsa's sister" Rapunzel explained.  
"Wait boy friend?" Jack picked up on what she said. Elsa was banging her head on the table.

"My own sister never told me!" Anna was eating chocolate by this point.  
"Well if you wanted to you should of asked" Jack put his arm around Elsa. She shoved him off saying  
"I don't like you that way, can we move off topic" She was blushing by this point.  
"Eh? You broke my heart!" Jack pretended to cry on the table.  
"Poor Jack! Elsa you should be more delicate!" Rapunzel told her.  
"But I!"  
"Is it always like this?" Hiccup asked Merida.  
"I don't know, but for the past few days I have known these girls...yes" Merida laughed really loud.  
"Apologize!" Rapunzel insisted  
"WE AREN'T DATING!" Elsa shouted.

That was as far as their group of friends went. All six of them for the rest of their Hogwarts life. A Hufflepuff who loves dragons, a overly excitable Gryffindor, a daring Gryffindor, A prank playing Slytherin, A adventurous Raven claw and A reserved Raven Claw who wasn't good with other people. How will their story play out?


	3. Jack's family

**Well...this took a while. Sorry, I really am. Anyways side note it's probably best if you follow this fanfic because I only write it when I have time or another idea sparks inside my head. Unlike my other fanfics, this one is updated when ever. I'm so unorganized. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

**- Time skip a month later -**

A month at this magical school, it felt like a day. Everything was so beautiful. Hiccup has already shown his intelligence in herbology class. He said his mother taught him when he was a child. Merida was a expert on the broom, people were hearing whispers of her being the next chaser for Gryffindor. She tended to rub it in Jacks face, who by the way sort of, some how, became her 'rival'. They have been in quite a few of each others classes and who could of guessed rivalry would bloom. Speaking of Jack he has also shown great talent in flying, yet no rumors. He is doing very well in defense against the dark arts. We then turn our eyes to Rapunzel who seems to do well in potions and charms classes. She said her mother used to tell a story that when she was born she had a magical flower bloom with in her. There is meant to be a legend of a song along with it but no-one knows of it. Rapunzel also tends to draw...a lot. She tried joining the art club but even before they started she had already used up everything, basically she had to go. Anna has..done well in..the history of magic class. She hasn't perfected spells - or anything using magic really - but she does enjoy the history...slightly. She has been trying hard but gets distracted a lot, constantly talking and wanting to be outside. Finally there was Elsa, The straight A student. She was brilliant at everything. from charms to astronomy she showed skills in it all. Her view towards everyone though? Nothing had changed. She was slightly a bit more up beat but she tended to keep to herself. As usual it worried Anna.

It was a normal autumn day, a little crisp. Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Elsa were walking together on their way to meet Jack for lunch. They all had flying lessons together, obviously a part from Jack. "I still can't get a hang of it!" Anna sighed, books in her arms.  
"I'm sure ya will lass, it will come tae ya eventually." Merida laughed hitting Anna of the back.  
"But I suck at any class to do with magic..." Anna stopped for a second then gasped very loudly "ELSA!" She turned to her sister, startling her "What if he got it wrong! What if I'm not a wizard!" She began to panic.  
"Who?" Asked Rapunzel joining in.  
"Professor Dumbledore did not get it wrong Anna, it can be hard to grasp, now come on." Elsa pulled on her sisters arm.  
"But Elsa! This is serious! And 'hard to grasp' you know it like breathing" Elsa stopped and turned back to her sister and sighed  
"We may be sisters but we excel in different things."  
"What do I 'excel' in then?" Anna wondered but tested her sister.  
"For example: I excel in many things due to the fact I read and studied a lot more when we were younger, you, you excel in..." Elsa went quiet.  
"See you can't come up with anything." Anna made a 'I told you so' face.  
"No, it's just it's awkward"  
"How?" Anna pondered.  
"your..be..social.."  
"huh?" Anna couldn't hear her sister.  
"better..at..."  
"Spit it out!"  
"YOUR BETTER AT SOCIAL THINGS!" Elsa screamed, a sudden wintry gust blew. Wizards stared at them. "Ehm...I didn't mean to yell like that." The temperature went back to normal.  
"So the ice queen knows" Merida laughs.  
"Ice queen?" Asked Elsa.  
"Never mind that Jack is waiting" Hiccup sighed walking on. Merida joint him, as did Rapunzel.  
"Say Elsa..." Anna began.  
"Yes?" Asked Elsa  
"Never mind" the younger one ran a head to join their friends. Elsa stared at them.  
"Told you it wouldn't be long before they fell a part. All four houses never get along with out some differences." Elsa heard a slytherin member. She shook her head and continued walking behind her 'friends' she didn't want her to lose friends. Not Anna, not since they have just gotten some.

"Oi there he is!" Merida shouted pointing ahead. Jack was at the door, it looked like he was hiding. "OI JACK!" Merida yelled. Jack jumped and made a 'shh' sign. "EH? WHY?" Merida continued to yell as they got closer.  
"Shut up!" Jack snapped at her. They joined his side.  
"What's up?" Asked Rapunzel.  
"It's nothing" Jack tried to act cool.  
"OI JACK FROST WHY IS IT NOTHING WHEN-" Jack covered her mouth.  
"FROST!" Came from inside the hall. Jack froze. The other five stood out to see. They saw a fifth year from gryffindor hop on a broom stick. She had short black hair with a hint of green and yellow in the front of it. They knew she was a fifth year as she sat with the famous beater 'Bunny' - real name Aster- and the short mute young blonde boy called Sandy, he was famous as he was a writer at his age. Both were also in Gryffindor. "JACK!" She flew towards them. "HI!" She greeted the five, still flying.  
"H-Hi" They greeted the lively character, a part from Anna, Anna was amazed with her.  
"So where my lovely Jacky?" She asked jumping down. It turned out she was really short.  
"It's Jack-" She jumped on him screaming things like she missed him and such.  
"You saw me not long ago" He shoved her off of him.  
"Lets see them then!" The five were confused. The girl kept on pulling on his jaw.  
"Stop it Tooth." Jack complained.  
"THAT'S THE FAMOUS SEEKER FROM GRYFFINDOR TOOTH!?" Merida almost collapsed. Tooth barely heard her, she was too busy with Jack. All of them were too busy staring at the two they didn't even notice the others came over.  
"Oi tooth leave his teeth alone" Bunny told her. They call him bunny as his parents gave him the middle name of Bunnymund. People found it funny for his character type so it just became a nick name that had never left him, he actually tends to be quite proud of it. Bunny looked at Jack as Tooth got off of him. "So, you actually got in, haven't seen you since the first day" Jack smirked at him.  
"Missed me?" He teased. Bunny teased. He then turned to the others, looking at their ties.  
"Ah so this is your famous bunch of friends." Bunny laughed. "Well nice to meet you all, my names Aster but everyone calls me Bunny" He introduced himself.  
"My names Toothiana, call me Tooth. Oh and sorry for jumping in like that" She laughed, she was so cute. They all drew their eyes to Sandy who had his wand out. There was sand or something like it coming out of the end of it. He made it look like a smiling face to say ' hello'.  
"Wow, sand magic" Rapunzel was impressed. It was a rare talent, extremely rare.  
"Due to him being mute, it has been a help" Tooth laughed explaining.  
"I don't mean to like, pry but how do you all know Jack?" Anna asked, holding Merida up. Even though They were also a part of Gryffindor they were never in the common room as the others couldn't get inside it.  
"Ah we are his siblings" Tooth smiled at Anna.  
"All of you?" Asked Hiccup  
"Yes all of us" Tooth turned to him. There was a sigh from Elsa. She began to walk into the great hall when Bunny caught her arm.  
"Geez, your cold" He let go of her. She fixed where his grip had creased and continued to walk when Jack grabbed her this time.  
"Your right" He agreed, a rare sighting. "Anyways, Elsa where are you going?" He asked.  
"I'm hungry, so if you don't mind I'm going to eat" She stared at him. He looked nothing like his family.  
"Is this your girl friend Jack?" Teased Bunny.  
"No, now will people stop asking that question" Elsa icily stared at Bunny making him feel small. "Come on" She told Jack and the others. They nodded and followed her in, well Merida was dragged.

Sitting at the table the discussion was mostly questions about Jack's family. Jack was happy to answer them all, even when Merida kept on going on about how amazing Tooth was. "Seriously! She's the best seeker since, since Harry Potter himself! She is just like him as well, a part from the obvious past and Voldemort thing, but her skills are amazing! Did ya ken she was picked in first year as well!? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" She cheered. Jack rolled his eyes at her. He then looked toward Elsa. She had her wand on the table, she sat across from him. Her head was busy in another book. He picked up her wand looking at it. She noticed and tried to grab it back.  
"Give it back Jack" She told him sternly. Jack looked at the icy pattern on it.  
"Whats this made of" Anna raised her hand. "Yes Anna?" He asked.  
"Let me see!" The other stared at her.  
"Haven't you seen it?" He asked her. Anna shook her head.  
"Briefly but she never let me touch it after" They now all turned to Elsa who had had her hand out waiting for the wand. "Please Jack?" Jack smirked at Elsa  
"Sure Anna" He handed her it, annoying Elsa. Anna took it and looked at it. She could feel something strange, as if the wand was talking to her. No it couldn't be.  
"Say...Elsa" She spoke her sister, yet her eyes not moving from the wand "Is this made from...unicorn tail hair?" They all turned to Elsa for a answer.  
"Y-Yes...how-"  
"Dunno" Anna looked at the wand. She then noticed the ice on it. "But this" Anna pointed to it "It wasn't always there" She commented quietly so no-one would hear, however one did. She goes by the name Rapunzel. She never said anything though. Anna handed the wand back.  
"Excuse me, Anna" Anna spun around to find a prefect. "I over heard you there" Anna gulped and replied  
"Y-You did?"  
"Do not worry, please have a look at my wand and tell me what it's core is" The prefect handed her it. Anna nodded and looked at it. It was plain black and was obviously used a lot. It then happened again. That feeling. The feeling of the wand talking.  
"Owner..." Anna mumbled "Your names Grace Humperdiggle" Anna spoke up  
"Correct, continue" The prefect smiled at the young first year.  
"Its's.." A crowd had formed around them all. "Veela hair?" Anna asked. The crowd turned to the prefect who was stunned.  
"C-Correct" They all cheered making some teachers come in to see what was going on.  
"What is the meaning of this crowd?" It was Professor Mc Gonagall.  
"I'm sorry mam, it is just that we have a, very talented, wizard here" The prefect was talking about Anna which confused her.  
"And why is that?" Asked professor Mc Gonagall remembering Anna wasn't the best student in her class.  
"Please give her your wand professor" The prefect asked. Professor Mc Gonagall was hesitant at first but eventually gave the young first year the wand. Anna looked at it with awe.  
"The owner is Minerva Mc Gonagall, sorry, i mean professor Mc Gonagall" Anna corrected her self. The wand felt powerful. "You got it when you were a young wizard" Anna added making some awe "It was a sunny day in Diagon ally. You went with your parents to-"  
"What is its core?" Someone yelled. Anna snapped out of it and looked at the wand again.  
"Dragon heart string" Anna said as if it was obviously written on the thing. They all turned to the professor who looked impressed.  
"My looks like we may have our self the next wizard who excels in wandlore."  
"Wandlore miss?" asked Anna. She turned to her friends. Merida shook her head, Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, Elsa was still shocked from her sisters skills and Jack was expecting Elsa to answer.  
"Wandlore" Rapunzel spoke up. "It is an ancient, complex, and mysterious branch of magic which deals with the history, abilities, and actions of wanks. This particular branch of magic is carefully studied by wand makers" They all stared at Rapunzel.  
"Correct" Professor Mc Gonagall smiled at the girl. Jack, Merida and Hiccup stared at her.  
"What? I am part of Raven Claw" She smiled at them all "I read all about the more difficult types of magic wanting to challenge myself when I was younger" She explained.  
"Anna, to learn wandlore you must first become a wand maker, it is very hard and I suggest yo-"  
"I don't wish to be a wand maker though?" Anna spoke up, sitting on the table "I want to be like my sister" All eyes turned to Elsa who was _frozen "_She is smart, beautiful and amazing at almost everything" Anna smiled at her sister "What I really want to be good at is things like charms." Anna smiled at the thought of her becoming a famous wizard due to this "Maybe even spells with out wands" she was getting carried away.  
"Well that is a shame, if you ever change your mind"  
"Of course professor" The crowd eventually panned out leaving the six to themselves. "What" Ana asked digging into her lunch "I'm starving!" They all laughed again.

_"Hello?" _Elsa stopped smiling like a idiot and went back to her thoughts. "Shh" She said to herself which grabbed the attention of Jack. He didn't say anything, he simply stared. "Conceal it Elsa" she mouthed to herself.  
"Jack did you not hear me?" Merida complained making Jack turn away from Elsa.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"I asked when we can meet your siblings again, you know Tooth!" Merida cheered. Jack looked back at Elsa who had snapped out of it. It made him feel better  
"Hopefully never again" He laughed. Everything was great for the first years. How would their next year go?


End file.
